Naruto-kun, Tolong Jangan Terlalu Baik pada Mereka!
by Patto-san
Summary: Seharian Naruto galau karena Hinata menolak ia dekati dan Hinata galau karena terlalu banyak wanita yang berada di sekitar Naruto. Namun pada malam hari, kegalauan mereka sirna oleh satu penyelesaian sederhana. One shot, NaruHina plus Sasuke dan Sakura dan nyempil SaiIno. Diusahakan canon dan IC. Happy NaruHina FLuffy #4!


Disclaimer : **Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**, sedangkan **Naruto-kun, Tolong Jangan Terlalu Baik pada Mereka! **adalah karya **Patto-san**, seorang penulis amatir yang tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari peminjaman atas karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Temeeee!"

Mendengar panggilan Naruto tak membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya demi menunggu Naruto. Pemuda berwajah datar itu justru menambah kecepatan langkahnya. Tak peduli konsekuensi menghindari Naruto yang mungkin akan menimpanya. Sasuke hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk beristirahat.

Namun seorang Naruto tentulah dapat lebih cepat lagi. Naruto melompat, lalu dengan ringan mendarat di depan Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus kesal dibuatnya.

"Apa aku perlu mengaktifkan _sharingan_ agar kau tidak mengganggu waktu istirahatku, _Shichidaime Hokage?"_

Namun Naruto tetaplah Naruto yang Sasuke kenal sejak masih kanak-kanak. Naruto tidak akan menjaga wibawanya meskipun pada saat ini tengah berada di tengah jalanan yang ramai. Tak peduli pada pakaian kebesaran seorang pelindung desa yang sedang dikenakannya, Naruto memeluk Sasuke sambil meraung, "Temeee! Bantu aku!"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengaktifkan _sharingan_. _Raikiri _pasti akan lebih efektif."

"Teme! Tolong seriuslah!"

Sasuke mendengus sekali lagi. Waktu istirahatnya benar-benar terganggu saat ini.***

* * *

"Hinata-chan, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Sepanjang jalan menuju kediaman keluarga Haruno, Hinata tak mengucapkan satu katapun. Ia menunduk, tampak larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Meskipun merasa senang saat mengetahui bahwa Hinata ingin mengunjungi tempat tinggalnya, tak urung Sakura agak heran dengan keinginan Hinata yang tiba-tiba itu. Dari gelagat Hinata, Sakura tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Hinata.

Hinata akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Tak seperti biasanya, wajahnya tak tersipu. Wanita yang dua bulan lalu dinikahi oleh Naruto tersebut tampak tak bersemangat. Oke, dia memang jarang sekali kelihatan bersemangat. Namun kali ini, siapapun tahu bahwa Hinata sedang gundah.

"S-Sakura-chan, a-aku mau bertanya padamu. T-tapi tolong jangan berpikiran buruk," Hinata akhirnya bersuara juga. Ia mempertemukan ujung kedua jarinya, gaya khas yang tak pernah hilang hingga usianya beranjak dewasa kini.

Sakura berhenti melangkah. Ia memandang Hinata dengan heran.

"Kenapa aku harus berpikiran buruk?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Ia tampak gelisah, terlihat sangat ragu untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang mengganggunya.

"Aku..." Hinata akhirnya bersuara lagi, "ingin tahu, apakah menurutmu... Naruto itu masih menyukaimu?"

Sakura terbelalak. Pikiran buruk? Ini mungkin bisa jadi neraka!***

* * *

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Perintah Naruto untuk mengikuti sang pelindung desa seharian ini tak hanya melelahkan, tetapi juga menguji kesabaran Sasuke. Namun, bagaimanapun, Naruto adalah seorang _hokage_, bukan? Sasuke yang sudah bersumpah untuk kembali setia pada Konoha saat Naruto menerimanya kembali, mau tak mau harus mematuhi perintah si pirang berisik itu.

"Aku benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Hinata pagi ini. Dia tidak mau kupeluk dan kucium rambutnya. Malah menyuruhku agar pergi bersama wanita-wanita itu saja! Masalahnya, aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia menyuruhku pergi dengan wanita lain. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu siapa wanita-wanita yang dimaksud oleh istriku itu," oceh Naruto sebelum menyuapkan gumpalan ramen terakhirnya. Ramen Ichiraku rupanya masih tetap menjadi favorit Naruto.

"Kalau begitu tanyakan saja padanya. Repot amat."

"Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana wanita itu? Mereka susah sekali diminta untuk menjelaskan kekesalan mereka."

"Bicaramu seperti kita berdua adalah ahli dalam urusan perempuan, Dobe."

"Ah, sudahlah! Kau punya saran untukku?"

Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya saat terdengar suara Ino dan Sai memasuki rumah makan. Naruto segera melambai pada mereka, mengajak agar duduk dekat dirinya di bar.

"Tapi, Naruto-sama, kursi yang tersisa hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Barangkali sebaiknya kami menunggu saja…." Sai menolak dengan sopan saat menyadari bahwa ia dan Ino tidak dapat memenuhi undangan Naruto.

"Omong kosong! Sebentar, akan kucarikan kursi untuk kalian, "balas Naruto lalu menoleh pada pemilik Ichiraku, "Teuchi-jisan, apakah ada kursi tambahan untuk Sai dan Ino?"

Pada saat kursi tambahan tersedia, Naruto sendiri yang turun tangan untuk meletakkan kursi di tempat yang tepat. Lalu dengan ramah menyilakan Ino duduk, sementara Sai duduk di dekat Sasuke. Posisi pasangan kekasih itu diapit oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengamati dalam diam perbuatan Naruto. Jika yang menyaksikan perbuatan Naruto terhadap Ino adalah orang yang kurang mengenal Naruto, maka mereka dapat saja mengira bahwa perbuatan tersebut hanyalah sopan-santun seorang pria terhadap wanita.

Namun Sasuke _sangat mengenal_ Naruto. Rival abadinya itu bukanlah tipe pria yang suka bermanis-manis di depan wanita. Naruto tak pernah bersandiwara, hal itulah yang meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan tingkah lakunya tersebut.

Maka, setelah acara makan di Ramen Ichiraku, pada saat mereka hanya berdua menyusuri jalanan Konoha, Sasuke segera menodong Naruto dengan satu pernyataan lugas, "jangan bilang bahwa kau tertarik pada Ino."

Naruto melotot. Ia hendak menyangkal, namun Sasuke segera mendorong wajah sahabatnya itu. Si rambut emo merasa tak perlu mendengar sangkalan Naruto karena ekspresi si Dobe lebih dari sebuah jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bertanya. Pada siapa kau melakukan apa, sehingga istrimu berpikir bahwa kau lebih mementingkan wanita lain selain dirinya?"

Naruto terbelalak lagi. Kali ini lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya.***

* * *

"M-maaf, Sakura-chan. M-maksudku, aku melihat sendiri semuanya. Pada saat itu Naruto mengira bahwa aku sudah pulang duluan karena lelah setelah menghadiri pertunangan Sai dan Ino. T-tapi dia lupa, aku punya _byakugan_. Walaupun dia menceritakan apa yang dia lakukan untukmu, a-aku tetap merasa…."

Hinata menggantung kalimat terakhirnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, memandang satu titik di lantai rumah keluarga Haruno. Menunggu reaksi Sakura yang tampaknya mulai memahami apa yang terjadi.

Sakura tertegun. Ia mengerti sekarang.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun hanya mengantarkan aku pulang…. Kami memang berbicara beberapa hal, tapi…."

"Tapi apa?" potong Hinata, tiba-tiba menjadi tak sabar.

"Tapi tidak ada yang istimewa, Hinata-chan. Kami berbicara sebagai teman."

"T-teman?"

"Ya, kau tahu... Masa lalu kita, termasuk mengenai dirimu."

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau. Kalau kuceritakan semuanya, akan sangat panjang. Tapi percayalah, Naruto sudah memilihmu. Dia bukan tipe pria yang akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri."

Kini giliran Hinata yang tertegun. Sakura tampak jengah, menyadari bahwa jawabannya tidak menenangkan Hinata. Masih ada yang mengganjal di hati wanita yang sudah mencintai Naruto sejak kanak-kanak tersebut.

"A-aku tahu kau tidak mungkin berbuat jahat padaku. H-hanya..."

Sakura menatap Hinata. Menunggu.

Hinatapun melanjutkan, "h-hanya, kau bukan satu-satunya wanita yang menerima kebaikannya."

Tatapan Sakura seketika menjadi lebih tajam.***

* * *

"Barangkali karena aku selalu menyebutmu Usuratonkachi sehingga otakmu benar-benar tumpul, Dobe," komentar Sasuke setelah mendengarkan penjelasan panjang Naruto.

Naruto melotot untuk kesekian kalinya, namun Sasuke tampaknya tak peduli. Bekas ninja pelarian tersebut memijat keningnya yang tak sakit, tak habis pikir bagaimana seseorang seperti Naruto dapat menjadi _hokage_?

Sasuke menatap Naruto tanpa menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Tidak kusangka aku akan mengurusi hal seremeh ini. Tapi Dobe, kau ini memang bodoh sekali!"

"Tidak perlu kau ulangi terus, Dobe!"

Malam itu rumah Naruto hanya 'diisi' oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Hinata sedang berada di rumah Sakura. Wanita cantik itu pergi setelah tadi pagi 'meneriaki' Naruto agar pergi bersama _wanita-wanita_ _lain _tersebut. Sehingga sangat wajar jika teriakan dua orang pria yang sedianya berbincang dengan tenang tersebut menimbulkan keributan yang lebih buruk daripada rengekan anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen.

"Ingat saat Matsuri diutus oleh Gaara untuk mengunjungi Konoha. Sudah kubilang padamu, kau tak perlu repot-repot menginapkannya di rumahmu, Dobe! Walaupun dia utusan resmi Suna, namun dia tetaplah seorang wanita. Apakah kau tak memikirkan perasaan istrimu saat melihatmu bersama dengan wanita itu dalam waktu cukup lama dengan dalih urusan kenegaraan?" Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar, menunjukkan kekesalannya.

"Tapi itu 'kan..."

Tapi Sasuke belum selesai. Ia menyambar dengan satu fakta lagi, "lalu soal Tenten. Kau mau menjadi _sparring partner_ wanita itu meskipun Lee sudah menawarkan bantuannya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang kalian lakukan selain berlatih bersama?"

"CUKUP, TEME!"

"Keras kepala! Aku hanya ingin bilang, kau _terlalu baik_ pada semua orang, termasuk para wanita itu!"

Naruto terdiam. Merengut seperti anak kecil yang ingin menyangkal namun tidak bisa.***

* * *

Sakura tercengang sesaat sebelum menyimpulkan, "jadi, kau merasa Naruto membagi perhatiannya secara berlebihan?"

"A-aku mengenal Amaru sama seperti kau dan Naruto mengenalnya. Tapi melihatnya bersama Naruto yang begitu bersemangat mengantarnya berkeliling fasilitas kesehatan Konoha membuatku sedikit..."

"Cemburu?" sambung Sakura hati-hati.

Hinata hanya menunduk sebagai reaksi atas kecurigaan Sakura. Hinata yang pemalu, namun tetap dapat merasakan apa yang dapat dirasakan oleh siapa saja : cemburu.

Sakura dengan perlahan menyodorkan gelas berisi teh hangat, isyarat agar Hinata meminumnya. Hinata menurut.

Sakura menunggu hingga Hinata meletakkan kembali gelasnya. Wanita yang kini telah menjadi tenaga medis utama Konoha tersebut tersenyum sebelum mulai bertanya.

"Hinata-chan, setahuku, kau mulai menyukai Naruto sejak kita masih kecil, bukan?"

"Y-ya," jawab Hinata dengan wajah tersipu. Untuk sesaat, ia kembali menjadi Hinata yang dikenal pemalu.

"Lalu, butuh waktu berapa lama hingga ia menyadari bahwa kau mencintainya?"

"E-eh, saat kita berusia lima belas tahun. Pada saat aku melawan Pain untuk membantunya."

"Waktu itu kau mengakui bahwa kau mencintainya, bukan?"

"I-iya..."

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan bertanya, "kalau begitu, mengapa tidak kau katakan padanya bagaimana perasaanmu setiap kali ada wanita lain berada di dekatnya? Kau begitu sabar dan setia mencintainya selama bertahun-tahun, jadi sudah sewajarnya kau memahami bahwa dia bukanlah seorang pria yang peka terhadap perasaan wanita yang mencintainya. Kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya, mengapa kau tak bisa mengatakan bahwa _kau tak ingin agar Naruto bersikap terlalu baik pada wanita selain dirimu?"_

Hinata tersentak. Satu kesadaran menerangi batinnya. Setelah sekian detik membeku, Hinata akhirnya dapat tersenyum. Tanpa berucap, tatapannya telah menyiratkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Sakura.***

* * *

Naruto sebenarnya ingin menunggu Hinata di rumah. Namun Sasuke dengan kejam telah menendang bokongnya agar ke luar rumah untuk menjemput Hinata di rumah keluarga Haruno. Dan di sinilah Naruto. Seorang diri di depan pintu masuk kediaman Haruno, menanti Hinata yang tengah mendekat.

"T-terima kasih sudah menjemputku, Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata setelah mereka berjalan menjauh dari tempat tinggal Sakura.

"Kau adalah istriku. Walaupun kau adalah seorang _shinobi_ yang kuat dan aku seorang _hokage, _aku tetaplah suamimu yang bertanggung jawab untuk melindungimu dan..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya.

Hinata berhenti melangkah agar dapat memandang wajah Naruto lekat-lekat. Menunggu pria yang sudah ia harapkan selama belasan tahun tersebut untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku bertanggung jawab untuk melindungi dan," ulang Naruto, "menyenangkan hatimu."

Wajah Hinata memerah, yang paling merah sejak pagi tadi saat ia menolak didekati oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau kurang suka jika aku terlalu dekat dengan wanita-wanita itu. Soalnya, kupikir mereka adalah teman-temanmu juga. Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau aku bersikap baik dan menolong mereka..."

Naruto merengut, memandang ke arah lain dengan tatapan merasa bersalah. Tingkahnya mirip anak kecil yang takut dimarahi.

Hinata tercengang beberapa saat. Kemudian, dengan jemarinya, ia menarik dagu Naruto agar sepasang mata biru itu menatapnya.

"Jadi, itukah alasan mengapa kau bersikap sangat baik pada mereka?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk, membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"A-aku juga minta maaf karena menolakmu dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai kecemb... uhm, ketidaksukaanku atas kebaikanmu pada teman-teman kita."

"Jadi, kau tidak marah lagi padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan bersemangat. Kedua bola matanya bersinar cerah penuh suka cita.

"T-tentu saja. Tapi, aku punya satu permintaan."

"Apa itu?"

"Naruto-kun, jangan terlalu baik pada mereka! Aku tidak suka itu!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sebagai tanda setuju, ia memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Sangat gembira karena masalah yang mengganggunya seharian ini telah selesai.

Di sisi lain, meskipun pelukan Naruto terlalu kencang, Hinata tak bersuara meminta agar suaminya mengendurkan sedikit pelukannya. Hinata hanya berusaha menikmatinya dengan mata terpejam. Menjadi legitimasi bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya, bukan para wanita tersebut. Juga, pembenaran bahwa dirinya bukan untuk pria manapun. Kecuali Naruto.***

END

* * *

A/N :

Saya bukan orang yang peka terhadap perasaan orang lain, termasuk wanita. Seringkali tiba-tiba saya dikejutkan oleh kekesalan orang-orang yang dekat dengan saya tanpa saya sadari apa kesalahan saya. Jadi, jujur saja, 'kebodohan' Naruto di sini adalah 'kebodohan' saya juga (dan itu sebabnya saya menyukai Naruto karena ada kemiripan sifat itu).

Well, tema sederhana ini yang saya angkat untuk fic ini, untuk merayakan NHFD/HFNH yang ke-4. Sekalian membuktikan bahwa Hinata memang cocoknya dengan Naruto :) _Happy NHFD #4!_


End file.
